pirate royal wedding
by victor.reznov
Summary: the story of captain blood and his hardships to get to his wedding day with fluttershy, chapter 2 will be on its way which is The Revenge of Chrysalis
1. Chapter 1

_**Part I: The beginning of the end**_

The marriage ceremony was about to begin, all of Fluttershy's friends gathered as did all of Blood's friends and family, but all was not well as Princess Chrysalis was disguised as Blood's future wife Fluttershy. Chrysalis had planned to use this disguise to marry Captain Blood in an attempt to get revenge on him; Blood had finally arrived but noticed something wasn't right. Blood's older sister was missing from the people he had invited to this day that would change his life forever but he just acted as if he was about to marry Fluttershy even though he knew it was Chrysalis. Now lets go back to how this all began it was a warm and sunny valentines day where everyone had been receiving a valentine from their sweetheart except Fluttershy who sat alone in the park. Fluttershy sighed sadly as she watched the happy couples walking by in the park holding hands or rubbing noses or just acting lovey dovey. Fluttershy tried to not let it bother her to much meanwhile Blood's airship had just sailed into the docks and had just docked so that Blood could walk off to go find fluttershy and to show her how much he really cared for her.

Blood headed to the park where he saw Fluttershy sitting alone Blood smiled a bit and handed Fluttershy a white rose and kissed her cheek making her jump and blush as Blood said "happy valentines day Fluttershy." Fluttershy jumped up hugging Blood tightly as she laid her head on his chest, shocked at this reaction Blood wrapped his arms around her and hugged her holding her close to him. Blood was hiding his true valentines day gift in his pocket as Fluttershy hugged Blood back closing her eyes with her head on his chest as she said "I've missed you so much Blood, promise me you will keep me in your heart and mind." Fluttershy then looked up at blood as he nodded and gently kissed her as she blushed but kissed him back unaware to them that Princess Chrysalis was watching them very closely. Blood felt a chill run down his spine, looking up blood looked around for what had sent the chill down his spine in an effort to find out what was going on. Blood held Fluttershy close as she laid her head on his chest again Blood spread his wings and wrapped them around them both hiding them from the world. Chrysalis who had been watching them looked really pissed that Blood had moved on and found someone new, but even though Chrysalis didn't love him anymore she still wanted him for her own.

Blood kissed Fluttershy once again before moving his wings so that they could be seen once again; Blood walked Fluttershy home where she invited him in for a while. Blood walked in and had Fluttershy sit down, while he had his hand in his pocket messing with the ring box but when Fluttershy sat down Blood got on one knee, confused by this Fluttershy asked "are you ok Blood?" Blood nodded and pulled out the ring box opening it to reveal the ring as he replied with a smile "Fluttershy will you marry me?" in a state of speechless shock she tackled blood and said with tears in her eyes "YES BLOOD! Yes I will marry you." Blood put the ring on Fluttershy's ring finger Fluttershy was blushing but she smiled and kissed Blood lovingly and smiled a bit, as time passed Blood and Fluttershy had planned everything out perfectly. Blood grabbed five invitations that he was personally going to deliver to his older brother and older sister as well as old friends and his crew, Fluttershy took the rest to deliver to her friends, Blood kissed Fluttershy one more time and headed out to deliver his invites. Heading for the docks Blood saw his quartermaster Dark, his gunner ice hawk, and his cook Moonbeam all sitting on deck playing cards to pass the time till Captain Blood had returned.

_**Part II: the search for Vio Lynn begins**_

When Blood walked on deck his three man crew stood up and looked at him as Dark said "we are ready to cast off Captain" Blood nodded and replied "the raise the anchor so we can cast off master Dark." Ice Hawk walked up to Blood and asked "do we have a course sir?" Blood looked at Ice and said "of course we are charting a course for Black Ravens Bay." Ice, Dark, and Moon started raising the anchor as the airship lifted off as Blood stood at the helm and started their steady course to Black Ravens Bay as they neared chrysalis had some of her changelings go to the weather factory in cloudsdale to create a nasty storm in an attempt to stop Blood. Dark saw the storm clouds approaching but before he could warn Blood the airship sailed right into the storm as the deck got pounded by rain Blood's captain's coat was blowing in the wind as he got pounded by rain. Dark was trying his best to keep the sails from taking to much damage; Moonbeam was securing the cargo, while Ice kept the cannons from getting free of their bonds. Blood kept the ship steady as they sailed through the storm the hull and sails suffered minor damage as they finally got out of the storm seeing Black Ravens Bay coming ever closer and greater than ever. When the airship docked Ice Hawk dropped the anchor as Blood went ashore taking a deep breath just to be back in his home town, Blood's first stop was the local Tavern where he could find out where his sister was being that she used to play her violin there.

When Blood arrived at the tavern he heard no music but a lot of chatter as he had a seat he overheard that the towns precious metals and gems had been all mined out and that the new main export was citrus fruits but a lot of people had left the island Blood thought about his sister leaving. Blood shook the thought from his head and headed out to his old home where his family lived but when he got to his house he found that it had been idle for years the inside was covered in dust and cobwebs but when Blood walked inside he noticed everything was in the exact same place as it was when he had left as a teen. Blood walked up to his old room and saw the model ship him and his dad had worked to make as a kid but blood was raised in a poor family but Blood smiled and laid down in his old bed as the memories as of his childhood flowed back into his mind. (Flashback) Blood was about 10 years old and was an alicorn as his old magic teacher Krystal Rose came by to teach Blood his next magic lesson, Blood was playing with his model ship that had little wooden pirates on it that his dad had made for him. Krystal Rose knocked on the door as Blood's sister Vio Lynn opened the door and let Krystal in as she said "hey Krystal are you here for my brother's next lesson?" Krystal replied "yep um where is he anyways?" Vio Lynn smiled and said "hang on I'll go get him." Vio Lynn walked upstairs to Blood's room as she knocked on the door and said "Blood? Krystals here to teach you your next lesson" Blood jumped up dressing in his pirate clothes as he ran out of his room and downstairs excited to learn a new lesson from Krystal. Krystal saw Blood and smiled and said "ello Cap'n" Blood smiled and hugged Krystal happy to see her for the next lesson in his magic training. Krystal began teaching Blood while Vio Lynn watched the lesson take place but when Blood tried the spell his horn ignited because he was trying to do a powerful spell that he wasn't ready for. Even though it was an accident Blood's horn shattered causing the spell to back fire and launch Blood back with great force as Krystal and Vio Lynn ran to help him they both saw his horn had been shattered like glass. Blood had tears in his eyes cause of the pain he was in but all that was left of his horn was the base of it but the rest of it was gone.

_**Part III: remembering the secret spot**_

Blood slowly reached up and felt where his horn once was but feeling only the base of it he got up and ran in tears to a cave where he and his sister used to play on the weekends. (Normal time) Blood sat up in his old bed and ran downstairs heading to that secret spot knowing if his sister went into hiding that would be where she would go. Blood set off to find the cave but as he walked down the path from his house he began to think about the fact that his sister might not recognize him since it had been several years since she had seen him but he knew she would recognize him sooner or later. When he had arrived at the cave he heard the sound of a violin being played as he walked into the cave he saw his sister playing the violin but she kept a knife by her side just incase someone or something tried to attack her or her son. Blood walked towards his sister quietly but as if she had sensed a stranger in the cave Vio Lynn jumped up with her knife crossing Blood's sword, but when Vio Lynn saw Blood's right eye she backed up since Blood had an eye patch on his left eye with a scar down it. Blood sheathed his sword as a small figure darted past the two siblings as his sister hugged him then caught Bloods nephew who was giggling and laughing making Blood smile as Vio Lynn said "this is your nephew X." Being that X was only four and learning how to talk X said "hi uncle B" as he started giggling a bunch blood smiled and said "hey giggles, by the way sis I have something for you" Blood reached into his pocket pulling the invitation out. Blood handed it to Vio Lynn as she opened and read it then smiled a bit and said "so my little brothers finally found the one person to make him happy I'm glad for you, and I'll be there. Vio Lynn looked at her son who was sitting on his uncles shoulders as Vio Lynn asked "if it's ok with you brother can I come with you when you set sail again?" Blood looked at his nephew then at his sister and said "of course your family sis, come on I was actually on my way back to my airship right now."

Blood walked to his airship with his nephew on his shoulders and his sister following behind as they walked aboard the airship Ice Hawk and Dark began prepping to cast off to set sail while Vio Lynn looked around on the deck of the airship. When the anchor was raised the ship began to sail off into the distance leaving Black Ravens Bay to fade into the growing darkness while Moonbeam made dinner Blood helped his sister and his nephew settle into his cabin where they would be living during the voyage. Meanwhile Crystal Armor son to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence Crystal Armor had taken a knee in front of Princess Celestia who look at the 25 year old alicorn and said "we have been having trouble with pirates recently, I am sending you out to take care of the problem Crystal Armor." When Crystal Armor looked up he nodded and said "as you command Princess Celestia" Crystal armor headed out to the airship docks where he took command of a Pirate Hunter 45 foot Man O' War airship. As Crystal Armor set sail Captain Blood was sitting in the lower decks with his 1st quartermaster Dark as they ate Blood looked up at Dark and said "y have you stayed on my crew so long dark?" Dark looked up and replied "because you're like my family, and you're my best friend." Blood nodded then said "how long have we sailed together?" Dark replied "three years" Blood quickly responded "four you gave me your trust and loyalty I gave you a ship to call your home, we've always done as we pleased and no ones ever stood up to us more than once."

_**Part IV: pirate hunters find Captain Blood and the bad blizzard**_

During the night after everyone Except Captain Blood had gone to sleep Crystal Armor had come across Blood's airship as the sounds of cannons rang out Blood saw the pirate hunter's ship and returned fire. Blood's small crew made it much easier to outsmart his attackers as Crystal Armor swung aboard Blood's ship Blood grabbed and drew his sword knowing that he was going to be in for a duel. Crystal Armor and Blood Fought all Over the deck until they both stabbed each other realizing they were both immortal and knowing it would be pointless to keep fighting Blood took his sword and resheathed it, Crystal armor did the same then returned to his ship. As Crystal armor sailed off back towards Canterlot Blood continued his venture forward towards Manehattan but before Crystal Armor was two far he opened his wings and flew back to Blood's ship with on simple request. Blood looked at Crystal Armor unsure of why he was back but asked "so it's to be two immortals locked in a battle until judgment day and trumpets sound? Hm?" Crystal Armor chuckled a bit and replied "Or I'll join your crew and work my way up to your second in command." Blood thought about that option and nodded to himself then said "alright sounds fair enough welcome to the crew Crystal Armor" he said before turning to walk to the helm of his airship as Chrysalis Growled watching this occur while Fluttershy had delivered her invites to her Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Derpy, Spike, Applejack, and several other people she knew and considered to be friends. When Rarity Received the invite her jaw dropped then opted to make Fluttershy a special dress for her big day.

Meanwhile Blood's Ship was continuing its venture as Blood looked forward seeing more dark clouds coming up but these didn't look like rain clouds but more like blizzard clouds. Blood looked at the clouds then had his crew seek refuge below decks cause the ship was going to get tossed around as Blood stayed at the helm and sailed forward into the raging blizzard the ship began getting tossed left then right but Blood showed no signs of surrender to the storm. Dark and Crystal armor looked at Blood as he attempted to keep the ship steady but the blizzard had made the ships sails freeze over causing extreme damage to the masts and sails but he wasn't about to surrender to the storm yet. (Flashback) It was nearing Christmas and it had began snowing all around equestria and Black Ravens Bay as Blood and his older sister Vio Lynn ran outside to go play in the snow they saw a new airship sailing in. When the ship had docked their eldest brother Bloody Jake came up the path his emerald Green eyes were visible even through the thickest of snow storms, Bloody Jake was in royal guards armor and had a smile. Blood and Vio Lynn ran over and tackled hugged their brother into the snow. Jake looked at Blood and Vio Lynn and said "hey their bro and sis haven't seen you in years" Blood and Vio Lynn got up to allow their Brother to get up Vio Lynn laughed and said "yeah we've gotten older and it looks like you're a member of the royal guard too." Jake nodded "yeah I've accomplished one of my many dreams" he said as a snowball flew right at him knocking his helmet off as Blood laughed Jake made a snowball and said "oh you think that's funny eh?" Jake threw the snowball and knocked Blood's pirate hat off. Blood looked at his hat then at his older brother and started laughing again making Jake and Vio Lynn Laugh.

_**Part V: docking at Manehattan and the search for Krystal Rose**_

(Normal time) Blood had finally managed to get the ship through the raging blizzard and into the dock of Manehattan as Dark, Ice Hawk, Moonbeam, and Crystal Armor came up from below decks Vio Lynn emerged from Blood's cabin after finally getting her son to sleep. Blood looked at Vio Lynn and Crystal armor and said "Vio Lynn and Crystal Armor you will be put ashore with me" Crystal Armor nodded as Vio Lynn asked "why are we here?" Blood looked at his sister and said "because I have an invite to deliver to Krystal Rose and what better place for a ninja to hide than in a big area." Blood, Vio Lynn, and Crystal Armor headed ashore and split into three different areas Vio Lynn was searching the eastern part of town in the rich district but was being watched by the people but they didn't seem to pose a threat. Blood searched the western side which was the clubs and business district but most all he saw was night clubs and bars but very few bookstores and a lot of markets and restaurants while the owners and patrons kept their eyes peeled on the pirate captain. Crystal Armor searched the midtown area which was the moderate district where very few artists lived such as poets or authors but when Crystal Armor saw the base of a telescope on the roof of one of the buildings he knew immediately who lived there. When Vio Lynn and Blood got word that Crystal Armor had located Krystal Rose Blood and Vio Lynn rushed to where Crystal Armor was, as they began their approach to the roof top of the building Blood noticed that the telescope was aimed directly towards Polaris and beetleguise. When Vio Lynn landed atop the building first she saw Krystal Rose painting the night sky over the Bermuda triangle over three centuries ago when a comet had streaked across the sky landing in the center of the triangle. Crystal Armor was the second one atop the roof but he saw the star charts and constellation maps on a table with a math compass and a quill so that Krystal rose could note the movements and changes in the star patterns.

Blood Made it atop the building just as Krystal Rose had come up with a cup of hot tea as she saw the three people she got a slight smile across her face and said "it's my sister Vio Lynn, my knight Crystal Armor, and my Captain" she said waving her arms making blood laugh like when he was a kid. Blood looked at Krystal Rose "judging from all the star charts and such your no stranger to night time navigation am I correct" Krystal Rose nodded and said "aye Captain I've studied all my star charts and constellation maps that I can navigate through even the darkest of nights." Blood nodded and handed her the wedding invite then said "perhaps you would be willing to accompany me as my lunar navigator?" Krystal Rose read the Invitation thoroughly and nodded "sure thing Cap'n this should be quite fun to venture into uncharted waters." Blood and Krystal shook hands on the deal and headed back to the ship as Dark looked at Blood and asked "well Captain what's our new heading?" Blood looked at Dark and said "we sail for Padres Del Fuego in the heart of the Bermuda triangle." Everyone looked at blood like he was nuts but Blood just smiled and walked to the helm of his ship while everyone ran to their places to get the ship ready to cast off from Manehattan minus Krystal Rose who had taken up a navigational position to lead them to the fiery island.

_**Part VI: sailing to the Island Of Padres Del Fuego**_

Captain Blood sailed his ship into the growing fog in the Bermuda triangle no fear was shown from the captain as he heard the dragons on Padres Del Fuego and realized that making to the island might be a bigger challenge than he had anticipated because Padres Del Fuego was primarily made up of dragons and fire birds. Blood still had no fears about that since he had friends who were dragons back when he was a kid but he still feared for the rest of his friends who had joined him on his venture even though they weren't showing they're fears on the outside he could tell they didn't want to be here any more than he did but he had to find his friend Phoenix. Blood looked at his friends and said "wait here I'm going to head ashore and try to find my friend Phoenix so perhaps it would be best if you all wait out here on the ship this way we have less problems." Blood's crew nodded and let Blood head ashore to find out where Phoenix was but when Blood got ashore but when he arrived he noticed a group of dragons shooting dice on the dock. The lead dragon was jet black with an eye patch over one eye and a nasty scar across his chest; to his left he had a green dragon that was missing his left wing which had been replaced with a steel skeleton wing, and on his right he had a red dragon that had a gold pendant on which sent Blood into a flash back. (Flashback) Blood had just turned twenty-one which he had a venture in mind when he got his first ship after he had won it in a game of cards his first ship being an Equestrian royal War sloop that had 25

Cannons, an upgraded hull, extra hammocks, and a cargo capacity of 70 but Blood needed a crew and badly. If he was going to follow through with his venture to uncharted Egyptian territories but Blood had to find people that would stay by his side no matter what but when Blood mentioned his voyage everyone left the room except four people those four people where some of his most loyal friends. The four that joined Blood were name: Dark, Phoenix, Moonbeam, and Ice hawk and they were always their for Blood no matter what Blood took the four on board his ship and set off for Egyptian waters but the when they arrived they headed straight for the tomb of a great pharaoh.

Blood lead the group into the tomb where they had looted all the gold and jewels from the tomb but when they were about to leave blood spotted two ankhs on the sarcophagus. Phoenix looked at Blood and said "come on captain we got all the treasures we will ever need now lets get the hell out of here" Blood looked at phoenix and said "not yet there's one thing I want to grab first" Blood went to the sarcophagus and grabbed the ankh that had a sapphire in the center instead of the ankh that had an onyx imbedded in the center, but there was a quick flash as Blood got knocked back. When he opened his eyes he saw the pharaoh standing in front of him as the pharaoh pointed at Blood and said "you have stolen my sapphire ankh so I place upon you the curse of eternal life so you can suffer for your crimes." (Normal time) Blood had came back to reality with the three dragons around him as the lead dragon looked at Blood and laughed then said "who's this weirdo never seen him around here and he doesn't look like he could survive for a minute on this island." Blood looked up and grinned a bit "well now let's just test that theory?" Blood said grabbing the Lead Dragon by the arm throwing him over his shoulder before facing the other two who had taken a fighting stance, Blood leg swiped the green dragon then got the red dragon in a headlock while stepping on the lead and green dragons chests. Blood looked at the three dragons and said "now then I'm going to ask you guys a simple question, Where's Phoenix?" The lead dragon replied "he lives atop mount sierra Fuego just please get off my chest." Blood threw the red dragon down and walked off toward the large volcano as the lead dragon stood up throwing a knife at blood hitting him right square in the back as Blood stopped briefly and pulled the knife from his back the lead dragon got a look of incredible shock. Blood threw the knife to the side and continued his journey forth to find his old friend who lived right on the side of the volcano deep in his studies of the mastery of fire which is why he lived on the side of the volcano. Phoenix was standing outside his house re-routing the lava around him so that the lava was sliding down the sides of the volcano but Blood just flew over the lava to get to his friends house without getting burned but with just enough speed that he wouldn't over shoot his friends house. When Blood got to the small Cliffside that his friend lived on Blood landed and said "hello Phoenix my old friend" Phoenix turned around and smiled then replied "Blood where have you been my very strange friend? I haven't seen you in ages."

_**Part VII: the old friend but new problems**_

Blood and Phoenix had been talking for a long amount of time before they returned to Blood's ship where they had begun to catch up on old times Blood's crew was now at seven people with one more stop to go before they had to return home for Blood's wedding which the last stop would truly be the most challenging because the last stop was to find Blood and Vio Lynn's Brother who had been seen at Kingshead island. Blood knew Kingshead island was no place for a band of pirates due to the fact that the island was a royal guard training ground so in order to get on the island would be to do the one thing that pirates did best steal and what ninjas were best at hiding. Blood gathered his crew below the main deck and said "ok here's the plan Vio Lynn you play your violin and get the guards attention, Dark you'll be with me we need to get to the armory and knock out their cannons, Krystal I need you to bar the reinforcement barrack doors so they cant get out, as of Phoenix, Ice Hawk, Moonbeam and Crystal Armor I need you guys to mind the ship and in case any guards come snooping around… you know what to do." Once everyone's tasks were made clear they all began heading to their positions Vio Lynn had her violin out and began playing an upbeat tune on the docks making the patrolling guards stop their patrols to check and see where the music was coming from when they saw Vio Lynn they just listened to her play her music tossing bags of gold and silver coins to her. Blood looked at dark and moved with him into the armory so that they could sabotage the weapons and cannons as well as steal a couple of royal guard uniforms so that it would make it easier to get around the training ground, while Blood and Dark were searching the armory Krystal had headed to the barracks where she saw the royal guard reinforcements sleeping making it a lot easier to secure the barrack doors.

Krystal closed the doors quietly and bared them with a single really thick board so that it would be much harder to escape the barracks as she gave the all clear signal to Vio Lynn and immediately got clear of the doors to avoid being spotted as Blood and Dark came out of the armory in royal guard commander uniforms. Dark had rigged the cannons to backfire if the Guards tried to use them when they were about to leave, Blood had rigged all the muskets and pistols to explode if the guards tried to use them these precautionary measures would prevent any serious damage to Blood's ship and crew. Jake was a Captain of the royal guard and was often at the training ground to train the new recruits in armed and unarmed combat even though he didn't like being called a traitor he still put on the ruse that he was going to fight for the royal family to the death. Blood and Dark walked out to the training grounds where they saw Jake training the newest guards to the royal family. Blood and Dark headed over to Jake as Blood said "Bloody Jake you are needed urgently at the castle of Princess Celestia we are here to make sure you get there" Jake looked at Blood and smiled knowing that it was his brother cause Blood had forgotten to take off his eye patch as Jake responded "alright I'll come with you guys." Blood and Dark nodded and led Jake back towards the docks as Blood Gave Krystal the all clear and to head for the ship as Vio Lynn picked up the money that had been tossed to her and headed back for the ship with Blood, Dark, Krystal, and Jake but when they got back to the ship Ice Hawk accidentally fired one of the cannons hitting the main fort causing the royal guard to scramble as Blood had Dark and Crystal armor unfurl the said as Ice Hawk and Jake raised the anchor and the ship began to sail off again.

_**Part VIII: sailing to Canterlot and a shocking surprise**_

Blood's ship was on its way back to Canterlot so that he could be on time for his wedding day but something was troubling him which had been noticed by everyone on his ship they had noticed he hadn't moved from the bow of his ship for twelve straight hours. Krystal thought about something that may have been troubling Blood but ruled it off and headed below deck to the galley to see if Moonbeam had any ideas about it, Vio Lynn walked over to Blood and tried to get him to move but to no prevail, Blood just stood their like a statue motionless almost as if he wasn't there at all. Dark, Ice Hawk, Crystal Armor, and Phoenix were playing Liars Dice on deck as Blood let out a light sigh thinking about Fluttershy in the hopes that he would make it to their wedding on time but he wasn't holding his breathe. Meanwhile Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Derpy, and pinkie pie were rehearsing everything so that everything would be perfect but chrysalis came in disguised as Blood making Fluttershy turn around and say "Blood your back early how come?" chrysalis smiled in her disguise and said "I couldn't stand being to far away from you Fluttershy." Fluttershy hugged Chrysalis which is exactly what she wanted Because she then teleported away with Fluttershy locking her in a large underground crystal mine with only one way out when Chrysalis reappeared in the main ball room where the wedding was to be held she was disguised as Fluttershy this time. Derpy looked at chrysalis and said "where were you Fluttershy?" Chrysalis imitated fluttershy and said "oh um me and blood had to talk in private for a moment I hope that's alright with everyone" Rainbow looked at her and said "it's fine fluttershy but we still have a lot to rehearse before this event occurs. Meanwhile Blood looked off the side of the ship as Krystal and Vio Lynn looked at Blood who was standing at the helm while everyone else slept wondering what was going through his mind at the moment as Krystal walked over to Blood and said "are you alright captain?" Blood looked at Krystal and nodded once.

Vio Lynn looked at her younger brother and asked "something on your mind their little bro?" Blood looked ahead and said "you guys think the tides have shifted… But theirs a change in the winds says I" confused by this Vio Lynn and Krystal both asked "a change in the winds?" Blood nodded and replied "aye, there seems to be a bit of trouble coming." Blood looked at Krystal and Vio Lynn and said "you two should get some rest I'll drop the anchor here" Vio Lynn and Krystal nodded heading to their cabins as Blood dropped the anchor to keep the ship form moving during the night. Blood took off his captain's coat and lay with his back against the stern wall of the ship as he covered himself with his coat and tipped his hat to shade his eyes as he fell asleep. Blood woke up the next morning to the warm sunlight hitting him in the face as the ship continued its long voyage as Vio Lynn played an upbeat song to keep Bloods crew in good spirits as they worked to keep the ship in a working condition. Dark was at the helm while Krystal widdled a small wooden pirate ship for Vio Lynn's son as Crystal Armor and Phoenix played cards below deck, Moonbeam was making food and Jake was in the crows nest scanning the open area for any signs of enemy ships on the horizon. Blood looked at everyone on deck and smiled a bit as he put on his coat and lifted his hat and headed below decks to gather 7 bottles of rum for a celebratory drink this was Blood's way of giving his crew a relaxation period.

_**Part IX: the big day arrives**_

Blood's ship had been put on course to Canterlot to be their on time for his wedding day but the ship was losing altitude over the Everfree forest nut blood was determined to get to his wedding even if it was on foot. The airship's altitude dropped incredibly fast as the ship crashed through the trees and plowed into the ground knocking everyone on board forward as Blood flipped over the railing of where the helm was landing on his back. Vio Lynn and Krystal rose got knocked over the deck cannons, Ice Hawk and Dark were knocked into two brig cells which then shut and locked with the keys on the outside to far to reach, Moonbeam and Crystal armor were knocked onto the floor, Jake grabbed the edge of the crows nest to avoid falling and Phoenix flew into the air just before the impact. Everyone got up and shook of the blurry vision as Blood jumped over the side of his ship and began walking to go find which way he needed to go as his friends and family jumped off Blood crouched and checked the ground. Krystal came up and said "Cap'n we need to head north by northeast to get to the nearest town where we can catch the train to Canterlot" Blood looked at her and said "then that's where we go." They began their long venture forward as Chrysalis got ready for the wedding as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit as she said "this plan is full proof Blood will be mine" the real fluttershy was sitting in the dark of the underground crystal caverns with Twilight. Fluttershy looked around and said "we have got to find a way out of here one way or another I cant let Blood marry that fake, come on Twilight lets go" Fluttershy grabbed Twilights hand and Pulled her to try and find the way out of the caverns. Meanwhile Blood lead his group as they searched different path's to get out of the Everfree forest but unaware to them they were being hunted by a pack of timber wolves, Blood had his hand on the cutlass at his side incase something tried to attack them.

Krystal heard the howl of a timber wolf and looked around high and low for where the sound came from but there was no sign of any timber wolves around, no clawed tree bark, no paw prints in the dirt, nothing. Blood heard the howl as well but he drew his sword and motioned to keep moving Moonbeam, Dark, Ice hawk, and Crystal armor all had their swords in hand ready for a fight as Blood gave Vio Lynn his cutlass since she had more to protect then he did. The group saw a clearing and ran straight for it only to find themselves in the timber wolves main area, the group formed a circle to avoid any attacks from behind as blood looked around and said "why must this happen o me? My wedding is set to begin in about 6 hours." He though about what he said as he looked at his group and said "come on we have to go we can make it to town I know we can if we run it" Blood motioned for the group to follow him as they all began sprinting out of the forest they saw Applejacks farm and continued to sprint as fast as they could making the timber wolves retreat back to the forest after giving chase.

_**Part X: riding the train to get to the wedding**_

` Blood and his group were all taking a moment to rest as Vio Lynn looked at her watch and said "we haven't got much time, we've got 3 hours and 30 minutes to get to Canterlot…" Krystal butted in and said "actually we have 1 hour and 30 minutes cause it's a 2 hour train ride." Blood looked at his sister and his former magic teacher then said "just as long as we get there I don't care how much time it takes" the group headed into town just as the train to Canterlot arrived. The group got their tickets and got on the train but Blood looked at what he was wearing as Dark chuckled and said "I don't think so Cap'n you aren't getting married in your pirate Captains uniform" Blood looked at Dark and replied "you got a better idea?" Dark pulled up a medium sized folded cloth then pointed blood towards a room. Blood walked to the room as the group talked amongst themselves as Blood came out in a nice Black tuxedo with his hair slicked back making everyone minus Dark's Jaw drop as Jake said "holy crap you look… different" Krystal smiled and said "you look quite handsome there Cap'n." Vio Lynn got up and fixed Blood's Bow tie and said "sorry it was going to bug me" she smiled as Blood looked at the Group that had helped him along this Venture and how much he wanted to repay them they would probably decline. But Blood digressed he knew that all he really wanted was what he had and what he was going to gain which was the one person he loved dearly which reminded him of how they met in the first place which was at Prom when he stood up for her after some of the more popular students pulled a prank on her.

The sun was going down as the train pulled into the Canterlot station as the group got off the train at the final leg of their journey blood looked at the ground then up at the sky with a sigh as he turned and looked at his brother and sister, his friends, and his crew seeing them as they were in the past. Blood smiled and when he blinked saw them as they were which was their to support him and to back him up if he ever needed the help Blood turned and began to run towards the castle where the wedding was to be held as his friends family and crew followed in behind him. When they all got to the Castle Blood had entered with them as Vio Lynn, Dark, Krystal Rose, Crystal Armor, Moonbeam, Bloody Jake, Phoenix, and Ice Hawk sat in the chairs that had been provided as Fluttershy's friends except Twilight were sitting on the other side of the isle as the music began to play. Chrysalis disguised as Fluttershy was walking up the Isle as both side rose but Blood didn't turn around cause he knew something wasn't right at this point but he didn't pay any attention to his instinct but when chrysalis got up to where Blood was Celestia looked to Luna and nodded for her to begin the ceremony. Luna nodded back and said "dearly beloved, we are here to join Fluttershy and Captain Blood in Holy matrimony, if anyone has any reason these two should not be Married Speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent as Luna continued "Do you Fluttershy take Captain Blood to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, and through any kind of weather, till death do you part?" Chrysalis looked at Blood and said in Fluttershy's voice "yes I do." Luna Looked to Blood and said "Captain Blood do 1you Take Fluttershy as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, through any type of weather till death do you part?" Blood looked down then at Chrysalis who was still disguised which was fooling everyone except him because he saw right through the disguise and said "no I don't."

_**Part XI: the secret is revealed**_

Everyone including Celestia gasped in shock at the fact Blood said no but then Blood said "I do not love you Chrysalis you used me for your own personal gain, you need to move on from me, cause I love…" Fluttershy and Twilight ran in as Chrysalis ditched her disguise and laughed "do you really think all the stuff that happened in the past was your own doing?" Blood looked at Chrysalis and growled. Chrysalis looked at Fluttershy then said "if you don't want me as your bride then ill make you my husband by taking the one you really love away." Chrysalis spell at Fluttershy but Blood intercepted it taking the hit for her but the spell hit Blood's cursed ankh which threw the spell back at Chrysalis which hit her and knocked her back as the ankh broke and the Pharaoh appeared again and looked at Blood then said "your love for this woman has broken the curse upon you, now I truly envy your passion and life." The Pharaoh disappeared as Chrysalis stood up and said "I was the one who made you venture into that tomb, because I knew if you became immortal you and I would live forever but you went and ruined my plan" Blood stood up and looked at her. Fluttershy looked at Blood as Chrysalis vanished as Chrysalis said "this isn't over yet Captain Blood I shall return" Fluttershy held Blood's hands as they walked up to the alter as Luna smiled a bit as the sunset had begin so the sky was lit up with orange, red, pink, and Blue with a few stars showing. Luna then started the ceremony again "Do you Fluttershy take Captain Blood to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, and through any kind of weather, till death do you part?" Fluttershy smiled and said "yes I do." Luna Looked to Blood and said "Captain Blood do you Take Fluttershy as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, through any type of weather till death do you part?" Blood smiled and said "yes I do." Luna looked to Celestia as they both said "by the power invested in us we now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride" Blood Kissed Fluttershy making her blush but she smiled and kissed him back as everyone stood up and applauded. When they broke kiss Fluttershy saw a light emit from the base of where Blood's horn was as he regained his horn and he smiled a bit at Fluttershy and hugged her close to him as they put each others rings on one another.

When the ceremony ended everyone was celebrating as Blood and his brother were talking Phoenix was talking to Twilight as everyone looked into the air as Rainbow dash and Crystal Armor performed a double sonic rainboom. As everyone clapped and applauded as Rainbow and Crystal landed and started talking as fire works went off as Dark and Ice Hawk brought Blood's airship down near where the party was as dark jumped over board and said "so what's the next grand adventure of Captain Blood the Pirate King?" Blood smiled and said "Rebuild the Kingdom at Black Ravens Bay." When the party had ended Vio Lynn, Dark, Ice Hawk, Crystal Armor, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Moonbeam, Applejack, Rarity, Krystal Rose, Derpy, Phoenix, X, Blood, and Fluttershy had all gathered on the ship. Blood went to the helm and began sailing towards Black Ravens Bay again as the big group talk and had fun on their venture to Black Ravens Bay Blood had begin telling Fluttershy about all that he went through just to be with her on this day as they laughed and shared storied Vio Lynn and Krystal rose had Brought out the Cider Barrels that were being stored in the cargo hold for a celebratory drink.

_**Part XII: rebuilding the Pirates kingdom and Returning to power**_

When Blood's ship arrived back at Black Ravens Bay Blood and Fluttershy were the first to step off the ship as everyone else began to follow them as they all went to different parts of the island they all began to work together to restore the island to what it once was. Blood, Dark, and Ice Hawk had begun building a huge stone castle at the top of a hill that overlooked the bay and all the areas around Black Ravens Bay, Phoenix and Twilight had begun Building book stores and map shops, Krystal Rose and Vio Lynn began building taverns and inns. Crystal Armor and Rainbow began working on building a shipyard and a dock, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie had begun building a clothing shop and a bakery, Fluttershy Built a pet shop, Applejack had got a farm started, and Moonbeam and Derpy had begun build a few restaurants. Time passed and Black Ravens Bay was now a huge area and had become a regular pirate haunt Blood had put Ice Hawk in charge of training the pirate infantry units how to work with all sorts of weapons, Dark and Jake were in charge of training the royal pirate guards, Crystal Armor had been given Blood's airship and made the leader of the pirates Royal navy. Krystal Rose and Vio Lynn had a very successful tavern and inn, Moonbeams restaurant had become well known through out all of equestria, Applejack's Farm had begin to thrive very well and with some added help she managed to make money tenfold. X when he had gotten older became a pirate merchant that traded goods from all over the world, Twilight and Phoenix had a very successful shop that was bringing in a lot of business, Rainbow and Derpy were making ships left and right for people as they were ordered, Pinkie Pies bakery had been very successful and was even shipping out baked goods around the globe, Blood and Fluttershy ran the pet shop where parrots, monkeys, dogs, chickens, and cats were really big sellers amongst the pirates and merchants.

Rarity's clothing shop thrived when rich merchants or pirates came in to get new coats and clothing but were always coming back for more to try to trade amongst other to see what they could get from them. Blood had built homes for everyone in Black Ravens Bay and even gave the homes to everyone in his port but what people didn't know was that even though he was working at the pet shop and ruling the area he would still go out for a round of piracy just to keep the boredom away. Blood and Fluttershy had 2 kids one boy and one girl thinking about one thing that the town needed Blood and Jake had begun building a school where they had hired a highly revered teacher to teach their. As the town grew everyone began to see that they're town would become a new military powerhouse. But knowing that a war would never be sparked they just kept the town as peaceful as they could, except during the nightlife when the taverns were open late and the patrons got rowdy after having to much to drink. There were points in time when

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would stop by to visit the town and see what made all the merchants and traders stop their when they saw the flagpole at the dock was flying a pirate flag instead of an equestrian flag things became a little bad but were then stopped. Blood did not want to fight and he knew the princesses didn't want to fight either so they made a deal that he can keep his pirate flag but that Black ravens bay would be it's own country, Blood humbly agreed and life went on as it should have.

_**Acknowledgments**_

I would like to thank the people who let me use them as characters in this story I really appreciate that. I would also like to thank a friend of mine for letting me use his OC character phoenix who is really a helpful part of this, I would also just like to say that this is the one story that may tie most if not all the other stories together in a neat little package, and I would like to thank another friend of mine for letting me use his character Crystal Armor which was really appreciated and the fact that his character was originally a royal gone pirate. Hopefully I get good feedback and reviews about this story I appreciate all the help and inspiration I get from everyone I know as well as all the music and stuff I listen to and watch.

_**Thank you for reading… but that's the end of the story please review :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part I: Legends can be dangerous**_

It had been 15 years and Blood was walking around out and about in his town as he saw his merchants were smiling and enjoying the day as Blood walked into the town Tavern where Vio Lynn was playing upbeat music and Krystal Rose was serving up drinks. Blood sat down at the counter as Krystal Rose slid him a Pewter tankard of alcoholic cider Blood tipped his hat and started drinking from the tankard as Crystal Armor walked in with his younger brother Crystal Jim. Blood turned and looked at his naval fleet commander and said "who's the young lad Crystal Armor?" Crystal Armor sat at the Counter with Blood and said "he's my younger brother coming to visit me from the Crystal kingdom." Crystal armor had caught the tankard that had been slid to him and said "so what's new Captain?" Blood smiled and pulled out a map and said "I'm getting the crew back together to find the blades of the elements…" as Blood and Crystal armor talked Chrysalis listened in as an allied pirate captain but when she got the info she needed she left the tavern. Blood looked at crystal armor and said "so how bout it you up for another Great adventure?" Blood said looking at Crystal armor as he laughed a bit and Crystal armor raised his tankard and said "to Captain Blood" Blood smiled and raised his tankard "to the brotherhood of the black flag." After clanking the pewter cups together Blood and Crystal Armor chugged their drinks as Krystal Rose and Vio Lynn walked over as Krystal Rose said "so your going on an adventure and not…" Blood turned around and said "adventure yes but we won't get very far without our navigator and musician." Vio Lynn chuckled as Krystal Rose nodded as they both said "We're with ya till the end Captain" Blood smiled and paid for a round of drinks for everyone as Crystal Jim sat next to Crystal Armor getting his drink as Phoenix, Ice Hawk, Mark, and Teddy bear walked in and sat down. Blood called them over and showed them the map and said "you guys in?" Phoenix answered almost instantly "I'm in" marc and Teddy bear nodded as Ice hawk replied "what's in it for me?" Blood grinned and said "well 2 things 1) a crap load of gold silver and jewels and 2) you'll be gone for a while so you won't have to deal with a PMSing Derpy." Ice Hawk took a moment to think about it and nodded "alright Captain I'm in when do we cast off?" Blood smiled a bit and said "we cast off at sunrise tomorrow so we all better get some rest before we set sail."

After everyone had gone home Blood headed to his home at the top of the hill where he saw his son and daughter asleep on the floor with some crayons and paper on the floor and Fluttershy was asleep on the couch. Blood kissed Fluttershy's cheek then covered her up with a blanket then he took their son and daughter up to their rooms laying them in their beds before picking up the crayons and papers then he put them on the table as he laid down next to Fluttershy who laid her head on Blood's chest. Blood smiled a bit as the town went silent and Chrysalis crept around the town looking for Crystal Armor and Blood's homes, when she found Crystal Armors home she slipped inside and used a dark magic to turn Crystal armor into a kid and then headed to Blood's home. When she managed to get inside and found Blood and Fluttershy asleep on the couch she used her magic to turn Blood into a teen before drawing up the map that Blood had that led him to the 8 weapons of the elements. When she left she took a small craft to get to her realm much faster as Blood woke up at the crack of dawn seeing himself as a teenager his jaw dropped and he freaked out as Crystal Armor woke up and saw he was a kid he then freaked out as twilight and Rainbow dash rushed over. Twilight opened the door and said "where are you Crystal Armor?" Crystal armor was hiding behind a wall quite embarrassed to be seen as a kid in front of Rainbow Dash whom he had a crush on as he breathed in deep.

_**Part II: Visiting Zecora for an answer**_

Blood was at the docks waiting as twilight tackled him and said "what did you do to my nephew?!" her eyes had fire in them as Blood responded calmly "your guess is as good as mine now if you wouldn't mind getting off me so we can get underway it's going to be a long time before we return and with the fact that we have to travel "upriver" doesn't help our situation any." Twilight got off of Blood as Fluttershy ran to the docks with their two kids as Fluttershy hugged him and said "please be safe Blood" Blood nodded as their kids held up the pictures they had drew as Blood took them and put them in his coat smiling a bit. Blood's Crew came running out to the dock as they boarded his ship Blood kissed Fluttershy then kissed the tops of both the kids head before boarding his ship as Crystal Armor and Crystal Jim ran and boarded the ship as the sails were unfurled and the anchors raised as the ship began to sail out to the horizon as Fluttershy and their two kids waved goodbye. Krystal Rose had a sextant out to get a navigational perspective of where they were as Ice hawk sat in the crows nest keeping a watchful eye for enemy ship as Teddy bear and Marc were on the gun deck where they were cleaning and priming the cannons. As the ship rocked the wood creaked as Crystal Armor was Training his brother on his sword combat as Blood looked out over the area with a spyglass, hours had passed and Blood spotted the river that would take them to see Zecora as he looked to his crew and said "drop the anchors Crystal Armor and I need to go ashore." Teddy bear and Marc lowered the long boat as Blood, Crystal Armor, Krystal Rose, and Phoenix climbed down into the long boat from the side of the ship as Phoenix and Crystal armor both grabbed an oar and began rowing up the river as Blood steered the boat with the Rudder. Once they were at the shoreline Phoenix, Blood, Crystal Armor, and Krystal Rose got out of the long boat taking it ashore heading to Zecora's hut. As they walked along the path they looked around feeling as if they were being watched but when they entered the hut their fears were put at ease.

After a while of talking to Zecora she had managed to reverse the spell that had been placed on Blood and Crystal armor and they were returned to their normal age as Phoenix said "well that took some time but at least you guys are at your proper ages again." When the group got back into the boat they began rowing back for Blood's ship where they would take some time to relax before continuing their venture forth into the horizons to mesa del Fuego where the first of the 4 elemental swords was, the sword of Hades had been rumored to have been forged by the souls of the underworld. As Blood's ship neared the bay of Mesa Del Fuego Blood started thinking about his father's tales of Phantom ships and sirens near the Mesa Del Fuego (flashback) Blood and Vio Lynn were at the dock on the Sloop their dad had bought for Blood. Blood was up on the deck looking around the ship as Vio Lynn checked out the lower decks as the Black Widow sailed into the harbor as Blood and Vio Lynn's father called out to them "Blood and Vio Lynn I'm home" their father said as they ran to the side of the sloop waving to their dad on the large Man O' War. Blood always admired their father's pirate life as where Vio Lynn admired their mothers Musical talent with hints of their fathers adventure but when their dad docked they ran off the sloop and over to the harbor as their father rowed ashore with two of his crew members. Blood and Vio Lynn usually very rarely saw their father since he was usually out at sea but they knew that he would return at some point, this time their father had something special for the both of them, for Vio Lynn it was the very golden violin played before the princesses. And for young Captain Blood it was the Very Captains coat and pirates hat he wears to this day, but their father had just sailed from the Mesa Del Fuego where he said he saw the ghost ship of his first mate Captain Black Ace.

_**Part III: The Dark Decent into the Mesa Del Fuego**_

When Blood came to he saw that they had been docked at the harbor and where now staring straight into a completely wrecked ghost town, Blood looked at the town as Krystal Rose said "puts a chill in the bones to know how many people have died here." Blood had a Plank dropped as he headed down onto the harbor as he said "come one lets get this venture underway it'll be dark soon so the restless and angered spirits will be out and about." Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, Crystal Armor, and Phoenix stepped off the ship and began heading into the town, as they walked through the town they saw dilapidated buildings, burnt remains of buildings, and all manor of skeletons, but only one skeleton made them stop for the fact that it had a flag pole in its back. In its hand however it had a cutlass, and in the other a flag pole with a flag wrapped around it, the flagpole that was stuck in its back had the flag of the changeling pirate clan waving in the wind. Blood pulled the flagpole from the skeletons hand and unfurled the flag but to his surprise it was his fathers flag which meant his father had been their before but was killed by the changeling pirate clan. Krystal rose looked up seeing the sun was setting as she said "we best seek shelter Cap'n the sun is setting" Blood looked up and nodded as the small shore party went to find shelter meanwhile Marc, Ice Hawk, Crystal Jim, and Teddy bear were sitting on deck playing liars dice. Ice Hawk looked at his dice then looked up but saw a ghost ship coming out from behind a rocky ridge, Marc, Crystal Jim, and Teddy Bear turned just in time to see the ghastly ship the Black Widow turn and disappear into the fog. The four friends got a shiver down their spine as Teddy Bear said "ghosts of the island I'd reckon what say you marc?" Marc replied "aye death is everywhere around here, what do you think hawk?" Ice Hawk replied "best let them be since their journey will never end." Meanwhile inland Vio Lynn, Krystal Rose, Crystal Armor, and Phoenix were asleep while Blood kept watch with his musket in hand not willing to let his friends be harmed as Chrysalis's ship approached from the southern end of the island. Chrysalis grinned "we are finally here this is where the sword of Hades is located deep underground" she said as her changeling crew followed her off of her ship walking towards the in the center of the island.

Blood sensed chrysalis's presence but ruled it off not bothering knowing that he had the only map to the 8 weapons but on the other side of the island Chrysalis had her crew armed with cutlass, Blunderbuss's, flintlocks, and muskets. As the changelings marched across the island Bloods eyes widened as he stood up and looked toward the hill where he was feeling the presence not really wanting to go outside he took the musket and headed for the hill. When he was just below the top he pulled out his spyglass and looked around spotting chrysalis's flagship The Winds Of Change he slowly began looking down past the ship where he saw Chrysalis and her army of changelings as he said to himself "shit theirs more of them than there are of my crew."

_**Part IV: An unhappy reunion**_

Chrysalis had her forces split up so they could cover more ground to find the sword but Blood was watching carefully as chrysalis looked around then looked directly up at where Blood was hiding. She smirked and climbed the hill and jumped over the top pinning Blood down as she said "hello Blood, haven't seen you since your wedding day… did you miss me?" she said getting closer to Blood's face. Blood kicked her off drawing his sword as she smiled and said "well now it seems someone has gotten much more feisty since last we met" Blood looked at her and responded "less talk you coward you tried ruining my life once but it wont happen again." Chrysalis smirked crossing her arms leaning against a rock as she said "oh come now don't tell me you've forgotten our little escapades when we were young and wild have you?" he said looking at him with a seductive look as Blood turned his head. (Flashback) Blood had just turned 18 and raided a royal Canterlot treasure ship to which he switched to be his Flag ship as Chrysalis came from his old ships cabin after waking up when she saw Blood she smiled and said "good morning captain." Blood turned and said "good morning Chrysalis or should I say Captain Chrysalis" Chrysalis looked at Blood a bit confused and said "what do you mean Captain love?" Blood looked at her and said "you will Captain my old ship The winds of change I have my new ship the Black Storm." Blood and Chrysalis had been dating since Blood was fourteen and at first glance no one would've thought they would betray each other later in life but at this point they were both still young Blood being a young rogue had been searching for his father. Chrysalis walked on board Blood's new ship and kissed his cheek hugging him with her head on his back as she said "come on Blood lets get going before dark when Celestia decides to send out the royal guard" Blood looked at Chrysalis and said "the royal Navy won't stand a chance against us Chrysalis so let Celestia try and capture us." Chrysalis looked at Blood then went around so they were facing each other as she nuzzled her head up under his chin and said "I would rather be safe at home rather than out in the open Blood please I really don't want to be out here" Blood looked at her and lifted her head, with a gentle kiss on the lips making her blush he said "alright then love lets head home."

(Normal Time) Chrysalis was standing in front of Blood with a smile as she ran her hand under his chin and said "now you know I can turn back the clock and make you eighteen again and when you were in love with me." Blood Growled as Chrysalis spoke again "or you can just come with me willing and it will be like old times except we have one place we must visit first" Blood looked at her and said "and that is?" Chrysalis smirked and said "the crystal empire, I owe them a little wedding present." Blood looked at her and then to the side and said "I'd rather die than dishonor my vows and love to my wife" Chrysalis just grinned and used her magic to return Blood to the age of eighteen as he looked around then at her and said "what are we doing here?" she looked at him and jumped into his arms and said "you were coming here to rescue me after I was exiled here love." Blood looked at her as she smiled with her arms around his neck, Blood began walking with her up the road to her ship the winds of change which in his eyes looked the same as when he had captured it when it was still a royal navy warship as he walked down the road Chrysalis smiled and kissed his cheek. Meanwhile Crystal armor woke up to find Blood was gone and had decided to follow the foot prints he had left behind when he had gone to investigate the strange felling he had of Chrysalis's presence but when Crystal armor got to the top of the hill he saw Blood Carrying Chrysalis to her ship.

_**Part V: The daggers of the past**_

Crystal armor turned to go warn the others but got knocked out by one of Chrysalis's Crewmen when Crystal Armor hit the floor The crewmen who knocked out Crystal Armor picked him up and took him to the ship where he was then tied to the main mast. Chrysalis left Blood in the captain's cabin where he was sleeping as Chrysalis walked over to Crystal Armor as he came to and saw her he said "Chrysalis I should've known you were behind all this" Chrysalis just smiled and said "oh you have no idea what I have in store for the Crystal Kingdom then." Crystal Armor looked at Chrysalis and said "what?! What do you mean what you have planned for the Crystal Kingdom?!" Chrysalis jus smirked and turned to walk away and said "all in due time Crystal Armor, all in due time." Chrysalis's ship turned and left Mesa Del Fuego but Chrysalis had no idea Blood had given the Map to the other weapons to Krystal Rose in the event something happened to him that she could lead Blood's crew to find the weapons and help Blood. As the Winds of change sailed Krystal Rose woke up and saw Crystal armor and Blood were both missing and looked at Phoenix and Vio Lynn and woke them both up "hey wake up, come on we've got a problem" Vio Lynn sat up and said half asleep "what happened are we taking on water?" Krystal rose looked at Vio Lynn and said "no your brother and Crystal Armor have gone missing." Vio Lynn jumped up and looked at the spots where Blood and Crystal armor had been previously sitting then looked at Phoenix and kicked him saying "wake up damn you" Phoenix woke up and looked at Vio Lynn and said "what is so important that you had to kick me?" Vio Lynn replied "the fact that my brother and Crystal armor are missing!" Phoenix stood up and cracked his back and looked around.

Krystal Rose pulled out the map to the location of the sword of Hades as she looked around and said "we need to find the skull cavern it will be hidden deep underground" Vio Lynn looked at the Map and said "Looks like it is within the center caverns Underground volcano's." Krystal Rose nodded and Began heading in the direction of the cavern meanwhile Blood was reaming of the day he left Chrysalis (Flashback) Chrysalis was asleep on the couch as Blood came in late from the harbor.

Blood slowly walked over to Chrysalis and put his coat over her kissing her cheek as he walked up to his room but found an open log book with an entry that read "June 5, 1890 Captain Blood's Father Rouge silver disapproves of his son dating me but I shall send him to Mesa Del Fuego where I will make sure he cannot get in the way of our love for each other." Blood looked up and saw Chrysalis still asleep Blood walked to his room thinking no more of what he had read being that he was tired from his venture to the Lunar Island in the Bermuda Triangle. Blood had no sooner fell asleep when Chrysalis walked into his room and laid down beside him, as he hugged him her head on his chest she smiled a loving smile and held him close to her as if he were going to be taken away from her. The next morning Blood was up early since he had to get an early start being that a royal Treasure fleet would be passing through the area, Blood and Chrysalis had been Talking of marriage but when Blood had read the passage in the Chrysalis's book he was starting to reconsider.

_**Part VI: The attack on the Crystal Kingdom**_

When Crystal Armor woke up with the sun in his face he saw that the ship was only a few miles offshore of the Crystal kingdom as Crystal Armor though "I'm home I can't believe I'm finally home." Crystal Armor saw the Changeling Pirate Crew running around on deck sharpening their swords, loading their pistols and muskets, Priming the cannons, and some were readying for a shore party. At this point Crystal Armor knew something just wasn't right but still hadn't pieced together all of the puzzle yet meanwhile inside the Captain's cabin Chrysalis was laying next to Blood holding him close to her afraid to let him go like she had done before. Blood had woken up and looked at Chrysalis with a small smile he kissed her cheek and covered her with his coat before heading out on deck where he used a brass telescope to scan the Crystal Kingdom for the right striking point. Blood had noticed a partially weakened wall and several unmanned towers to the east as he looked at his pocket watch he had in his pirates waistcoat he smirked a bit "almost noon when shining armor and princess cadence go out to their usual cafe near the harbor." Crystal Armor looked at Blood confused as to why Blood would say that as Blood grinned and walked over to one of the changelings and said "ready your shore party when you hear the cannons head for the west end of town" the changeling nodded and gathered his 3 groups of shore parties. Blood grinned as the changelings aboard The Winds of Change stood at the ready for the command as Blood drew his sword from its sheath and raised it while chrysalis slept smiling a bit knowing that her revenge would be fulfilled against one group. Meanwhile back at the Skull cavern Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, and Phoenix all headed down into the lower levels of the cavern as they approached the ring of fire where right smack dab in the middle was the sword of Hades. The sword hovered a few inches above the central Volcano with such intense heat only Dragons and Phoenix's could actually grab the weapon Vio Lynn looked back at Phoenix and said "well go ahead and grab it so we can get out of here to go find the others."

Phoenix stepped forward stretching out his hand as he grabbed the swords sheath as he pulled it over to him the sword began to take form the sword took the shape of a saber and when it finished forming became a solid volcanic stone sword that was sharp as a razor. Krystal Rose Marked off the sword of Hades as the small shore party returned back to the black storm so they could chart out a new course to find the Sword of Mother earth said to be hidden in the Everfree swamps. Meanwhile when noon arrived and Blood saw Shining armor and Princess Cadence he grinned and brought his sword down as the crew of the Winds of Change as the cannons roared loudly a storm began brewing as the cannon balls whistled through the air. As each cannon ball made contact with some of the buildings the town began to panic as the shore parties began to head for shore as the royal guard began scrambling as the changeling opened fire with their muskets taking down most of the guard as gunfire rang out it began raining. Cannon fire rang out as a Bullet went whizzing through the air hitting Blood directly in the chest sending blood back to the normal time as he walked to Crystal Armor and cut him free as Chrysalis came out of the cabin and looked at Blood as he fell back and over the railing into the water.

_**Part VII: The final attack and the attempt to revive a past love **_

The fight took days but finally ended as Crystal Armor returned to Equestria to find a transport back to Black Ravens Bay as the storm raged and Grief had struck all of the land all of Blood's remaining family and friends gathered in the cemetery. As the rain poured down Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, Fluttershy, Twilight, rainbow, rarity, Phoenix, Ice hawk, Teddy bear, Marc, Pinkie pie, Crystal Armor, Crystal Jim, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Crimson Sky, Scarlet Willow, and shining armor all surrounded the grave where Blood's coffin was buried but no one knew where Bloods body was. Years passed and Fluttershy passed away most people say it was due to a broken heart, Meanwhile Chrysalis had recovered Blood's body and used her magic to bring him back to life but when she did she disguised herself as Fluttershy. Blood opened his eyes and looked at Chrysalis and said "why did you bring me back Chrysalis? I had finally left this world for good and my wife was waiting for me," Chrysalis looked at Blood with tears in her eyes and said "because I love you Blood I mean I know I've been trying to get revenge but I really care about you and now that your previous wife is dead we can be together." Blood sighed and looked at her and said "Chrysalis look I know you still care about me but I'm already married and my wife is waiting for me so this is where we part ways" Blood said as he felt out the window in an attempt to be reunited with his wife. As Blood hit the rocks chrysalis looked down at his lifeless body with a tear in her eye as Blood was reunited with Fluttershy and even though they were ghosts they were still happy to get together.

Meanwhile Crystal armor was drinking with all the other members of Blood's old Crew as Crimson Sky walked into the Tavern with his sister Scarlet Willow as Crimson Sky said "alright I'm here for my father's crew since I'm here to get revenge on the one who got him killed." Blood's Crew looked at Crimson Sky and just went back to their Drinks as Crystal Armor got up and left the bar to go see rainbow since it was her birthday and he had a special surprise planned for her. When Crystal Armor arrived at her house rainbow was getting ready for a special outing with some of her friends as she turned around and saw Crystal Armor as she said "hey Crystal Armor how are you?" Crystal Armor looked at Rainbow and got down on one knee and said "rainbow dash we've known each other for a long time and I was just going to ask you…" Crystal armor opened a ring box with a dragon's sapphire ring inside "will you marry me?" Rainbow looked at him and had an expression like she was about to faint but she stopped herself and nodded "yes I will Crystal Armor." Meanwhile down at the Harbor Crimson Sky was getting the Black storm ready to Cast off as Krystal Rose, Phoenix, Crystal Armor, Rainbow, Twilight, Scarlet Willow, Vio Lynn, Ice Hawk, Marc, Teddy Bear, and Crystal Jim all boarded the ship as Crimson Sky said "huh I didn't think you guys would want to sail with me?" Krystal Rose looked at Crimson Sky and said "your father was bold and we stuck by him through everything when he was trying to get to his wedding day." Vio Lynn then said "besides we can't let family sail alone, we all go home or no body goes home" Crimson Sky's crew raised their swords and said "aye!" Crimson Sky looked out over the sea and saw Blood's ghost ship vanished into the fog.

_**Part VIII: The search for the sword of mother earth**_

Crimson Sky and Scarlet Willow went up to the helm of the Black storm as Rainbow and Crystal Armor began working to unfurl the sails while Teddy bear, Marc, and Ice Hawk Raised the anchor, Krystal Rose was mapping out the best course to the Lunar Islands. Meanwhile the 3 royal families from Canterlot and the Crystal Kingdom were all discussing the attack on the Crystal Kingdom and how to classify it as Cadence stood up slamming her fist down "I think it's a declaration of war, I mean seriously they have my sons and my sister-in-law." Celestia looked at Cadence deep in thought as she said "as where that is true something just isn't adding up why would Blood have attacked the Crystal Kingdom?" Luna looked to Celestia and said "well there is a possibility that he was under control of someone far more powerful." Celestia nodded then said "in any case he's dead now so even if they did declare a war on us they have no one to lead them" Luna looked at Celestia and said "well wait a moment Blood's son was next in line to the pirate king title there for they have a new leader." Cadence nodded as did Celestia as Luna said "so what's the plan then?" before Celestia could respond Discord said "they aren't going to pull a full on attack if anything they will hit us where it's going to hurt such as taking down trade routes, taking out military payroll ships, capturing troop transport ships, and seizing the cargo on board royal treasure ships."

Celestia Luna and Cadence all had a shocked expression on how discord could have known all that information as Celestia leaned on her and on the table and said "well now discord do tell how you came a cross such information." Discord sat down and said "well it is simple look at the Attack on the Crystal Kingdom The ship stayed off shore and was delivering powerful blows to the Kingdom's town while on the west Blood saw a weak spot and had sent out a shore raiding party to strike the weak spot." Cadence looked at discord and said "but what were to happen if they were to strike us now how would they fair against us?" Discord just smiled looking down at his hands and said "you guys would be an easy target due to the fact that your sons are on their side." Cadence looked at Shining Armor with a look that just said how could we have let this happen Shining Armor stood up and said "I say any shipments to or from Canterlot, the Crystal Kingdom, or anywhere in Equestria needs to be sent out with an escort ship to ensure that the shipments arrive at their destination." Celestia nodded and replied "should any of our ships come under attack we shall retaliate as if it were sending an ultimatum" Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Discord all stood up and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Chrysalis was sailing around looking for the sword of Neptune as she spotted the Black storm with her Spyglass as her crew ran around on deck getting the guns ready as Crimson sky's ship began getting closer. When the ships where side by side Crimson looked over and saw Chrysalis unaware that she had gotten his father shot and killed but when he saw her he gave her a small smile as Chrysalis blushed faintly when she saw Blood's eyes which le her know that it was Blood's son. Chrysalis smiled back as Crimson hailed her ship by saying "ahoy their permission to come aboard?" Chrysalis replied "aye captain you may come aboard" Crimson walked aboard Chrysalis's ship as Crimson bowed to Chrysalis and kissed her hand making Chrysalis Blush a bit more as she said "oh you're such a gentlemen and a charmer Captain" Crimson stood up and said "my name s Crimson Sky."

_**Part IX: Stranger things have happened when you're in love**_

Krystal Rose walked up on deck and looked over at Crimson who was talking with Chrysalis thinking to herself "just like his dad he fell for the person who killed his dad but guess love knows no bounds." Crystal Armor came up and said "oh no love has boundaries and that woman tried to kill my family by using our captain and now look he's dead and his own son is falling in love with the woman who killed him" Krystal Rose looked at Crystal Armor and said "it's like Blood used to tell me when he was a kid, a pirate in love is like a fish out of water both are where they should not be but only the fish has sense enough to know it." Rainbow came up from below decks and looked at Crystal Armor while Vio Lynn looked at Krystal Rose and said "perhaps my nephew has not yet realized what true love is, he saw a woman he liked and took a chance that's all we rally can do." They all nodded as Crimson and Chrysalis hugged each other then Crimson came back to the Black storm where he smiled a bit "well looks like we've got the makings of a new fleet since Captain Chrysalis has agreed to sail with us to find the other weapons." Chrysalis nodded with a smile as Crimson lead the way as Chrysalis kept close by to avoid any suspicions as the two ships made headway on their way to find the Sword of Mother earth but as they neared the Lunar Islands they were stopped by a Canterlot Military transport ship. When Crimsons ship was hailed the captain of the military transport ship said "ahoy captain where are you venturing to this far away from land?" Crimson replied "we are looking for 4 specific swords but we need to get to the lunar islands." The captain looked closely at Crimson and said "wait a moment you're the son of Captain Blood… you are wanted for high treason against the crown!" the Military transport ship had its soldiers go up on deck swords and muskets ready as well as their cannons as Crimson had his crew get ready for a fight as Chrysalis had her crew grapple the Military warship a she sent her massive crew aboard the enemy ship as the fight raged.

When nightfall came Crimson and Chrysalis had managed to take the ship over as Crimson looked at Crystal Armor and said "Crystal armor you will command the Black Storm I will take command of my new flagship the Silver moon." Crystal Armor nodded and had the crews split into three this way each ship had enough crew to get the ships underway as the longboat with the captain of Crimsons new Flagship was bund for Equestria again as it began to rain. The captain returned to Celestia where he bowed before her. Celestia looked at the captain and said "what happened Captain?" the Captain looked up at Celestia and said "I have failed you Celestia, I was trying to bring you the new troops to help reinforce your kingdom but we were attacked by two pirate ships one commanded by Chrysalis and the other commanded by Blood's son Crimson sky." Celestia looked at the Captain and said "discord was right… they are going after us where they can do the most damage…" Shining Armor ran in and said "Celestia we have a problem" Celestia got up looking at shining armor and said "what is it?" Shining armor was panting then he stood up and said "the ship that was transporting your sister has been seized by pirates."

_**Part X: Searching the Lunar Islands for the Sword of Mother Nature**_

The small fleet of pirate ships landed at the harbor of the Lunar islands where Crimson Sky, Crystal Armor, and Chrysalis stepped off their ships with a small shore party as Krystal Rose, Vio Lynn, and Phoenix all stepped onto the docks as well as Krystal Rose looked at the map. Krystal rose said "looks like we need to go to the devils Anvil rock formation and The sword should be in the hand of the formation with the blade on the anvil as if it was being forged" Crystal Armor looked at Krystal Rose and Replied "well ain't that convenient." Chrysalis looked around and said "well what are we waiting for lets get moving before anything else happens" Crimson nodded with the Sword of Hades on his side as they walked forward into the jungle to find the Devils Anvil rock formation in the center of the island. As hey walked Crystal Armor went up ahead to Vio Lynn and Krystal rose as he said "does this seem strange to you guys that Crimson isn't at all worried that Chrysalis may try to betray him?" Vio Lynn looked Back at Crimson who was walking along side Chrysalis. Vio Lynn looked at Krystal Rose and said "it does seem a bit strange doesn't it?" Krystal Rose looked at Vio Lynn then Crystal Armor and replied "something tells me we better keep an eye n her make sure she doesn't pull a fast one." As they walked through the jungle they reached a waterfall so they knew that they had reached the half way point of their venture to the center of the island as Crimson looked around at the clearing and said "alright it'll be dark soon best set up cap we will continue moving in the morning." Vio Lynn and Krystal Rose flopped over onto the soft grassy area in front of the water fall as Crystal Armor took off his Captains hat and splashed some clear clean water in his face to cool off as Chrysalis and Crimson leaned against a tree and began to doze off. Crystal Armor and Vio Lynn began looking for fruits and edible plants when Krystal Rose heard movement in the jungle nearby. When she stood up ready to draw her sword she saw Ice Hawk coming with Rainbow since she had started to worry for Crystal Armors well being but when they arrived it had begun raining really bad as Ice Hawk looked at Krystal Rose and said "we may want to set up some shelters to shield us from the rain."

After the shelters were built and everyone had finished eating they all retired for the night and slept all the way till the early morning where they had awoken and had begun to move once again but they had been working hard to get through all the thick brush and vines. When they entered another Clearing they found that they were finally in the center of the island as they spotted the huge rock formation known as the devils anvil as they approached it they saw it was going to be a long climb. As the group all began Climbing they began realizing that it should have only been Crimson sky and Krystal Rose, as Crystal armor, Chrysalis, Rainbow, Ice hawk, and Vio Lynn began Climbing back down it appeared that Crimson Sky and Krystal Rose were making headway. When Crimson Sky and Krystal Rose got to the Top of the formation they found themselves standing on the anvil looking at a katana in its sheath with a rose on the bottom of the handle and vines wrapped around the hand that was holding the blade as Crimson sky took the sword of Hades and Burned the vines. When the vines were gone Crimson Sky took the sword with it's scabbard and handed it to Krystal rose, when Krystal Rose pulled the blade from it's scabbard the blade of the sword became green and when swung would become like a vine but was still as sharp as a katana.

_**Part XI: The first attack on the pirate empire**_

Celestia was getting her stuff ready since she was going to launch an all out attack on Black Ravens Bay as Shining Armor got himself geared and suited up he headed down to the harbor to supervise the troops boarding the military transport ships. Cadence was walking with Luna as they discussed what was going to happen "I have a feeling that this war is going go bad I'm just hoping nothing happens that will destroy the peace between all of the countries. Meanwhile as the troops marched onto the ship back at Black Ravens Bay Applejack and rarity had begun rallying the pirates around the town getting them combat ready but when they looked out over the ocean it had become really foggy, as Blood's Ghost ship approached the harbor. Applejack looked at Bloods ghost shaking a bit as Blood's Ghost said "Applejack my son has 2 of the swords of the elements and is on his way here but I want him to have these" Blood threw his pistol swords which had red blades but black handles as they landed in the ground Bloods ship began to Disappear. When the ship Vanished Crimsons three ship fleet began to approach Black Ravens Bay as the ships entered the harbor crimson gave an order to create a ring of broadside warships around the island this way they could slow down the royal fleet. Chrysalis looked at Crimson and nodded as she led half of the pirate armada to get ready for the attack that was coming, Crimson went ashore picking up his fathers weapons as he put them on his sash and had the pirates at the fort manning the cannons as they saw Celestia's Flagship The summer solstice approaching.

Vio Lynn looked at the ship and said "Here they come lets take 'em!" all the pirates around the island were cheering loudly ready to defend their home territory as the ship began to approach more ships arrived form the fog as the cheering lowered till it was practically silent. Crimson drew one of his fathers swords and shouted "Fire!" from the fortress the loud blasts of cannon fire rang out as cannon balls whistled through the air hitting the water and some f the royal armada ships. As wood from the ships began splintering and flames ignited on the ships the gun crews began reloading the cannons as Luna brought up the rear of the armada as she turned her ship to the side and had her crews fire the cannons. As the cannon balls whizzed through the air and hit skull keep, the castle, the fortress, and a few of the shops the gun crews ashore began opening fire again but this time with the help of some of the ships guarding the harbor. As the royal armada continued to sail the ships began taking a lot more damage as some of hem sank but Celestia had her ship at flanking speed ready to ram the pirate ship blocking the harbor. As the crews got ready for impact as Celestia's ship rammed right into the Dark Fog causing some of the ship to splinter which was exactly what crimson wanted cause the Dark Fog was a Sloop it was able to go through shallow water but when the Summer solstice ran aground it was stuck there. But just as the pirate began their advance Celestia had her troops run ashore as she flew into the air drawing her sword but Crimson noticed this and flew up with his father's swords as they flew at each other clashing steel causing sparks to fly. But when Celestia looked up she saw Flames around Crimson as they began to take the form of Bloods soul as his soul grinned and Crimson raised his right pistol sword as flames surrounded the sword as Crimson pulled the trigger and fired a shot knocking Celestia back to the ground.

_**Part XII: a crushing defeat**_

Crimson began approaching the Celestia with his fathers swords as Celestia Backed up but when she looked at Crimson she panicked and slashed at him cutting his eye. Crimson looked at her then he pointed his fathers sword at her and said "you seem worried but don't fear I don't plan to hurt you" Celestia took this moment to knock crimsons swords from his hands but before she could strike at him Crimson drew The sword of Hades and brought it down on he sword shattering her blade. Crimson drew his blade back and looked at Celestia and said "you have lost this war since you were foolish enough to attack a port while it was in full force Celestia that was where you made your mistake." Chrysalis walked up behind Crimson and looked at him then at Celestia and said "Crimson let her go it wouldn't be as much fun to do what we do if there isn't someone trying to stop us." Crimson put The Sword of Hades back in it's sheath as he walked away picking up his fathers swords as Crimson and his crew all boarded their ships and began heading off into the fog to seek out the other swords and the 4 daggers while Celestia got up rubbing her neck trying to figure out why chrysalis had saved her life…

_**Chapter II: End**_

_**Be on the look out for Pirate Royal wedding Chapter III The hunt for King Neptune's Cutlass**_


End file.
